TARP is an 8 kDa protein that is encoded by a mRNA originating in the TCR gamma locus. TARP mRNA has been detected in prostate cancer, breast cancer and some breast and prostate cancer cell lines. TARP is a nuclear protein containing a leucine zipper motif and a basic domain with potential phosphorylation sites. These observations suggest TARP may regulate prostate and breast cancer growth or behavior. A cDNA encoding TARP was transfected into PC3 cells. The transfected cells grew more rapidly and produced increased amounts of cavelolin 2, a protein implicaated in prostate cancer progression.